The Dragon
by Prince of Madness
Summary: During the attempted sealing of the Kyuubi, an entity intervenes, saving his life. She give Minato a choice that would save his son's life, and his accepts with hardly a second thought. How will the choice affect the life of Naruto?
1. Chapter 1, A Gift

I Do Not Own Naruto

"Speaking"

"**Demons, Jutsu"**

A/N Does anybody else hate it when the plot bunny attacks? I read some fics for Naruto that included dragons. The pisser is that almost all of them are European dragons. This story is last in my order for my updates. Enjoy

Update: Sorry, I didn't realize this system underlined it. Fanfiction's system has done that to me a couple of times. Thank you for bringing it to my attention.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A blond man stop on a giant toad stood on a giant toad holding a small bundle to his chest as he struggled to complete his Jutsu. An angry Nine-tailed fox was struggling to get to him, and it was getting closer.

"Dammit," he whispered, feeling his energy slowly webbing away, "Boss, we almost out of time. How much has been taken?"

"**Only two tails brat,"** the giant toad hopped back, keeping distance between them and the fox.

"Fuck," he struggled to stand; he could see the effigy of the Shinigami smirking at him hungrily.

"**I will level this pathetic village," **the Nine-tailed fox rasped out with an insane smile.

The man pushed more chakra into his Jutsu. The fox returned the gesture with an enormous blast of power.

The man felt the hold weaken on the demon, "No..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deep underneath the warring village, a giant creature stirred, it's emerald eyes slowly creaked open.

"**What is this thing I feel?" **it mumbled getting on it's short stubby legs, it's three, taloned toes digging into the earth.

It stretched almost leisurely, it felt another blast, **"Dammit, I'm tired. It's time for me to pass my gift, I don't want this anymore."**

It let loose a mighty roar, the roof of his home shook, several pieces falling off

It almost slithered out of it's home, weaving around intricate caverns it had built for himself.

It got to the surface to look at the carnage outside his cavern. A white haired man was outside his home. He looked at it and screamed before running into the brush, away from the fighting.

"**Coward," **the creature yawned. It felt another blast.

"**I should probably stop this," **it looked to the east and saw a giant figure, the figure of the Shinigami.

"**Stupid, fucking MORTALS!" **it screamed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Everyone on the battlefield froze. It heard a giant roar of a beast that sounded scarier than this damn fox they trying to fight off. Even the giant fox froze.

The bundle in the man's arms screamed, "How much more, Boss?"

"**It's only up to three," **it ground out, shaking, than man on him struggled to keep his balance.

"What is in Gamabunta?" he asked.

"**I hope it's backup. If it's not, the village will burn," **the toad said, **"Minato, take care of yourself."**

The man only nodded, though the toad couldn't see it, it understood the silence.

"**I have you now mortal," **Minato turned to see the fox right on the side of the toad.

It slowly lowered his head at him, savoring his kill, it stopped hearing the voice, **"You arrogant beast."**

The beast turned ever so slightly, frozen with his maw open, just inches from the man, **"This doesn't concern you, Juri-chan."**

Slowly, a serpentine creature raised above the forest, well over a thousand feet long, it silver scales glinting in the moonlight, **"You may never call me by that name. You may be the lord of your kind, by mine surpasses yours, beast."**

"**Just leave, Juri, you have no place here," **The fox turned to face the dragon in front of it.

"**Don't tell me that you intend to battle me, Yuji," **the dragon had an almost human smile on it's face, as if amused.

The fox barked at her before growling, **"I gave up that name over a millennia ago."**

"**You filthy beast," **the dragon coiled on herself, **"That is why demons like you are worthless. You forget that at one time, yourself was like them. You forget your place."**

"**I want this village leveled. I intend to take away the gift I gave them, that they dared to try and turn on me," **the fox hissed.

"**I will not let you slaughter them," **the dragon whipped around the fox, faster than it could move, coiling around it like a snake.

The man and toad just watched the scene stupidly, trying to register the fact that this dragon was on their side. Then the toad did what the man had never witnessed, it bowed and a resounding crack was heard through the battlefield. The demon fell broken.

"**Return to your home and your vixen, you filthy dog," **the dragon whispered before the fox melted into nothing.

The man felt a sudden pull on his soul as the Shinigami, started to try and feast.

"**Shinigami-sama," **the dragon said as it whipped passed, slapping it's hand away with it's tail, **"This is the one feast I will deny you."**

The effigy frowned, but nodded. It let go of it's meal, and the man slumped, breathing heavily. The child's scream intensified, slowly getting to an unbearable pitch.

"**Stupid mortal," **the dragon leaned down in a motherly way, **"Yuji had an infinite amount of energy, and it was much more potent than the rest of the Bijuu. You've doomed the child, he's dieing."**

"NO!" Minato screamed.

"**Hm, there is something I can do," **the dragon said quietly.

"What?!? I'll do anything!" Minato yelled out.

"**Watch yourself, brat," **the toad said, **"She's up to something."**

"**Gamabunta," **the dragon whispered, **"Hush."**

"I don't care, Boss," the man said quietly, "I want my son to live. I'll pay any price."

"**The price isn't for you to pay," **the dragon leaned down next to the bundle, nudging it gentle, **"It's his."**

"What's the price," Minato whispered.

"**If I give him this gift, he will have a great destiny, for good or evil. The price," **the dragon nudged the small bundle again, **"He will have to take my place."**

"What?" The man said.

"**Simply put, I have lived to long, and I wish to ascend to Inari," **the dragon said, **"I'm willing to give him my place."**

"He will be a dragon?" Minato whispered.

"**Yes," **the dragon said, **"Do you accept to give this burden to your child?"**

"I want him to live," the man said.

"**Minato!" **Gamabunta called.

"**Be silent, Toad," **the dragon said harshly, **"The choice is Minato's."**

"I accept," the blond said without a second thought, his gentle blue eyes meeting the fierce gaze of the dragon.

"**So shall it be, mortal," **the dragon exhaled a slow breath that only seemed to reach the child, **"On the eve of his twelfth birthday, he will be visited. By whom is unknown, but that is who his patron shall be. Mine was Inari-sama," **the dragon's form began to haze, **"It will take many years, until he reaches my size, and he will always have some trait. It is impossible for a dragon to hide their nature. He shall be marked, his true body locked away for now. This is my gift to you, Minato. The chance to have him as your son rather than have him taken from you. My warning, he will play a large part in times yet to come. The Kyuubi will return, more terrible than before, but he will be leashed. Raise our child well, Minato."**

"Wait, our child?" Minato started, the dragon's form nearly gone.

"**You have accepted my gift, that make him my own as well as your wife's. Raise him well, Minato-san."**

With that the dragons form blew away, as if on a gentle breeze, almost as if it hadn't been there.

Minato looked sadly at the child in his arms, it looked at him and he gasped. The child, blond like him, shared his blue eyes. The eyes were reptilian, no white, a solid mass of blue with a black slit run down them.

The child snuggled into him, his pain forgotten, yawning and savoring his father's warmth. Minato hugged the child close. Slowly he heard a sound, quiet at first, but it grew in volume. It was clapping.

"I'll take good care of you, Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2, Amaterasu

I Do Not Own Naruto

"Speaking"

"**Demons, Jutsu"**

A/N Again, early Merry Christmas everyone. I have an extended time off from work, and no homework. Plenty of time to write these out. Enjoy. I am working on a Christmas special for these stories. Look out for them either Christmas Eve or Christmas Day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A young boy sat nearly alone in the academy. His brilliant blue eyes drooped as the teacher droned on about the 'great' history of Konoha.

"_This really isn't going to help me in a fight," _he thought sleepily, _"Though as ninja it's our birthright. At least that's what the pervert and tou-san always say."_

He absently brushed a lock of his blond hair out of his eyes as he tried valiantly to stay awake. He closed his eyes and found himself in a beautiful moonlit forest.

He quietly wandered through the forest, his long white coat flapping lazily in an almost non-existent breeze.

A soft voice echoed, "Soon, little one."

"Soon?" The boy asked.

"Yes," the voice sounded closer, "It is almost your time."

"Who are you?" The boy called out to the forest.

"Naruto..." the voice sounded different, familiar.

"Yes?" The boy took another step into the forest.

"NARUTO!" The blond's head shot up to see an irrate teacher holding the bridge of his nose, a long scar ran across his face, just above his hand.

Naruto smiled, "Sorry, Iruka-sensei."

"Naruto," Iruka began, brushing some of his black hair out of is face, "I don't care if you already know this, but at least pretend to be interested."

"Hai," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto sat by himself waiting for a friend after class. He didn't have to wait long for once as a brown hair boy with twin red marks running down his cheeks came towards him, a white puppy riding on his head underneath the hooded shirt the boy wore.

"Hey Naruto!" the boy called as he got closer.

"Hey Kiba," Naruto said as they got to him. The puppy barked at him.

"Hey Akamaru," Naruto waved at the puppy as it gave another light bark at him.

"I'm still surprised, after all this time Naruto," Kiba began, "that Akamaru actually likes you. He doesn't really like anyone else save for me and mom. He doesn't even like my sister."

"You have sister?" Naruto asked quizzically.

"That's right, you've never been over, it's pretty dull over there though, and Hana's just a bitch, so I really don't mind," Kiba said.

"I'm just good with animals I guess," Naruto said, as Kiba gave a snort, "The usual, Kiba?"

"Yeah," Kiba said with a smile, "Training Ground Seven?"

"Taijutsu only?" Naruto finished with a smile of his own. Akamaru gave out a whine, "Sorry, Akamaru," Naruto petted the puppy, "After our first spar you can join in the next one, alright? Complete with Ninjutsu."

The puppy huffed, "I'll get you some biscuits," Naruto said, the puppy gave a bark as if to say, "Deal."

Kiba smiled the entire way.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minato could only smile sadly when Naruto walked in bloody and filthy. The blood never bothered him, Naruto would be healed almost overnight, but these late night would bother him at times. He wished Kushina was still alive to help him. He could only pray that things would be alright. It was almost that fateful time.

"Sparing with that Inuzuka boy again?" Minato asked his son with a smile.

Naruto's smile told him everything he wanted to know.

"Naruto," Minato began, "I'm glad you've found a friend in this boy, nor do you truly grasp how lucky you are. I only ask that you be careful in choosing your friends. Many people would seek to use you."

"I know, Tou-san," Naruto nodded, the smile fading a little, "Especially since I'm your son," he finished still smiling.

"I just worry Naruto, but I'm glad you play like a normal child," Minato said with a bright smile, "Anyway, it's time for you to go out to the shrines and pray."

Naruto groaned, "Do I have to?"

"Yes, Naruto," Minato said with difficulty, "It's very important as a Ninja to have some belief that you are anchored to, and I believe that this one is best for you. Faith is a good thing."

"_There are other reasons," _Minato thought, _"I'm sorry I hid them from you, but I want you to live as a normal child for as long as you can. Just keep up your training and your prayers, you have great things in store for you."_

"All right, Dad," Naruto said with a sad smile, "I'm going to do my prayers."

Minato watched sadly as Naruto walked off, _"I only pray that your prayers catch someone's attention, Naruto."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Three weeks later found Naruto in his family shrine, thunder boomed and rain rattled at the roof. Naruto was on his knees, with his hands down on them, reciting the prayers he had long been taught. The thunder crashed as Naruto passed out at the end of his long prayer.

Naruto awoke to find himself in an inky blackness. Voices whispered at him. Many offered glory, others offered chances at violence, others for darker gifts. He moved to stand, but stopped on seeing only three taloned fingers at the end of a short stubby leg. A strange, gray color ran through his arms.

Naruto bent back to get a better look at himself, and found surprisingly, and sickeningly easy as his body bent at odd places with no pain. He froze as he saw the serpentine figure flowing behind him.

Naruto twitched to run, and froze again as the form moved with him. Experimenting, Naruto lifted one of his legs, and saw a short, stubby leg rise with him. He played with his toes and the foot did the same thing. Naruto realized he could only feel three toes.

The whispers redoubled, causing Naruto to hunch down, trying to drown out the noise. A soft glow got his attention. As he moved towards it, the whispers stopped. Quietly he crawled towards the light. Shortly he came to a small clearing which had a beautiful, black haired woman sitting in it, the light seemed to shine off her. Naruto stumbled on himself as he got closer to her.

She smiled seeing him, "Come closer." Her voice was magically, have a musical quality to it.

Naruto got closer, seeing the woman was of average height, with a slim figure.

"Why," she said smiling, "You're but a child. Come on stand up."

Naruto struggled for a moment to keep his balance as stood himself on his back legs. He towered over the woman by about two feet.

"And here I am trying to be less intimidating," the smile never left her face, Naruto leaned down closer, and she reached for his head, "Hello, Naruto. My name is Amaterasu. I am your patron."

She laid her hand on him, and Naruto saw his scales take on a beautiful golden hue, a perfect shade.

Naruto tried to speak, it came out raspy, "What?"

"Rest now, child," she said soothingly, "Your father will explain it to you. Don't be angry, he only wanted you to grow up a normal child for as long as you could."

"Why?" Naruto barely rasped out.

"Because you have a gift Naruto," she said, humming a slight tune, Naruto's eyes drooped as fell into her lap, "You have the ability to bring a light to where I don't shine, you bring light to people's hearts. Rest."

Naruto quietly drifted off to sleep, listening to the woman hum a sweet tune.


	3. Chapter 3, A Dragon's Training Begins

I Do Not Own Naruto

"Speaking"

"**Demons, Jutsu"**

A/N Finals week, an I have had enough of studying, I know my stuff, so I figured I'd work on my stories some, a new chapter for all of my stories this week.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto stretched, noticing his face was in something soft, he nuzzled against it. He heard a woman humming a sweet tune. He felt like he was basking in the sun. Slowly he opened his eyes and found his face was being held against a woman's bosom.

Naruto felt his face heat up as slowly inched away hearing the woman giggle. Naruto moved and saw the was actually wound around the woman, quickly he unwound himself, **"I'm sorry," **a deep voice that sounded very unlike he own, he looked around.

"That was you, Naruto-kun," the woman smiled at him.

"**It wasn't a dream," **Naruto looked at the woman's face, **"Was it, Amaterasu-sama?"**

"No it wasn't Naruto-kun," the woman still smiled at him. It was a warm, motherly smile.

"**Am I going to be stuck like this?" **Was Naruto's sad response.

"Naruto-kun," Amaterasu's musical voice said, "Most dragons are proud of their forms."

"**It's just that I'm different already," **Naruto said, **"I hate being called the Honorable Son."**

The woman leaned close putting her forehead against his scaly forehead, "Naruto, Dragons do have the ability to shapeshift, though as a natural instinct they shift to their true form when they feel truly threatened."

"**So when I'm in real danger," **Naruto started.

"When you think you're in real danger," Amaterasu corrected, "It's a very powerful instinct, though really old and powerful dragons rarely feel truly threatened. Very few can ever repress that instinct, it gets stronger with age even if the dragons feels less threatened by danger as the dragon truly knows what is a danger to it."

"**How do I shapeshift?" **Naruto asked.

"You can't here," Amaterasu said simply, "this is my realm, and creatures are shown for what the truly are, there are no falsehoods here. But it is relatively simple. Just imagine what you look like."

Naruto nodded.

"You'll learn more with time, Naruto-kun," Amaterasu said soothingly, "but it is time for you to go home. You need to see your father."

Naruto looked down, "Don't hold it against him, Naruto-kun," Amaterasu soothed him, "Minato-kun only wanted you to try and have normal childhood."

"**Amaterasu-sama," **Naruto remembered a story his father told him, **"What are my duties?"**

"To live by my law," Amaterasu smiled, "Which are to be kind to everyone, but to protect those who need it, I will contact you if I require a specific task, or if you have broken my law."

Naruto nodded again before he went to speak, but the woman held a finger to his fanged mouth, "You need to go home now, Naruto-kun."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto thrashed around before sitting up, startling his father, "Naruto?"

"**Tou-san?" **Naruto's deep voice came out, he looked down, **"I was hoping that it was all a dream."**

"I'm sorry Naruto," Minato looked down.

Naruto looked down, to see his form coiled underneath a bedspread, **"How did I get here?"**

"When you didn't come in from your prayers," Minato began, "I went out to check on you. I found you in the state that you are in now, seemingly comatose."

"**We're home?" **Naruto's response was.

"Yeah," Minato began, "I don't think the village should know about this just yet."

"**Tou-san," **Naruto began, **"Amaterasu-sama..."**

"Amaterasu? Is that your patron?" Minato asked.

"**So you did know," **Naruto's voice trailed off.

"Naruto you were dying," Minato began, "Thirteen years ago, the Kyuubi attacked."

"**Yeah," **Naruto stated, **"I know this story already."**

"Naruto, I'm going to tell you something I'm not very proud of, something I have told no one else. When the Kyuubi attacked, he couldn't be stopped. I tried to seal the beast within you," Minato said, Naruto tried to speak but Minato continued on, "but it's powers were too great. The power of only three of it's tails started to kill you, I didn't stop to think that the supposed infinite power of the Kyuubi was just that: Infinite. I thought it was the only way to stop the beast from destroying our home."

"**You wanted to save what was precious," **Naruto said shakily.

"Yes Naruto. The sealing would have taken my life, had it not been for the dragon, Juri," Minato said, "It was also Juri who defeated to beast, and passed on her gift to you. The power of the Kyuubi was ravaging you, her gift saved your life."

"**I kind of understand now," **Naruto said, a small, toothy smile formed, **"Tou-san, I want to protect all that is precious to me."**

"So what did Amaterasu say?" Minato asked.

"**A lot of things," **Naruto began, **"She explained a bit of what this means. The biggest being that I can shapeshift to a human form, but this form comes out when I truly feel threatened, or when those I care about are threatened. She said it's nearly an instinct that's nearly impossible to repress, and that it only gets stronger with age."**

"Naruto," Minato thought out loud, "If you want, I can try to seal this form."

A sudden protective feeling rose within Naruto, **"No."**

Minato was surprised by the finality of the tone, "Are you sure?"

"**Yes," **Naruto said, absolutely sure about it, surprised himself but he thought, **"Amaterasu-sama said that dragons are proud of their form. I want to protect those, and this form feels stronger."**

"I guess that means we have to restart your training," Minato said seeing the horrified look in Naruto's eyes, "We have to see what your form is capable of. Naruto, we are leaving the village tomorrow so we can see what you can do."

"**Alright," **Naruto shrank back.

"Try shapeshifting," Minato said, "I'd rather not try and smuggle you out of your own village."

Naruto tried what Amaterasu said, and was surprised by the ease that the change came. Minato smiled, "That's more like it," he said, "Get some rest, we have a bit of a trip ahead of us."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

About two days later found Naruto and Minato standing in a deep chasm, to tall statues stood on either side of a waterfall that fell down it.

"This, Naruto," Minato explained, "Is the Valley of the End. This is where a Hokage long since passed defeated Uchiha Madara, and this is where we'll begin your training. We'll be here for two weeks. I've told Iruka that I wanted to take you around, and Sarutobi can use some time off his butt to cover for me. Now change into the dragon."

Naruto nodded before his form became long and serpentine. His golden scales glinted in the sun.

"You know Naruto," Minato began, "I couldn't see it so well in the house, but your form is truly magnificent."

Naruto nodded appreciatively, "Now," Minato began, pointing at a boulder, "I want to see how strong you are first, I want you to strike that boulder as hard as you can. Normally I'd advise against it, but Juri literally crushed the Kyuubi like a python."

Naruto nodded and went to the boulder, stopping to look at it, **"How should I hit it?" **He asked, looking at his tiny clawed feet.

Minato studied Naruto for a moment, "Strike it with your tail."

Naruto nodded and twisted, striking the boulder hard with his tail, it hurt, but a long crack appeared in the boulder.

Naruto saw the glint in his father's eyes, **"Oh Amaterasu..." **he trailed off.


	4. Chapter 4, Graduation

I Do Not Own Naruto

"Speaking"

"**Demons, Jutsu"**

A/N Someone asked me if I had a picture of Naruto's dragon form, the answer is no. Unless someone is willing to do some fanart. If there is if someone could please PM me over it, we could discuss it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto struggled to his feet, waking up in the morning after two weeks of hard training, "Good job, Naruto," Minato's satisfied smile made Naruto feel a little better, "It's time for us to head home now. You have your tests in a couple of day's time. We need to go now, so pack your things."

Naruto nodded, blowing at some annoying strands of flesh that ran down the sides of his snout like a mustache, they were a brighter, shinier gold than the rest of his scales, **"I wonder if these things have a point," **he muttered to himself.

Naruto flapped his tail, lazily picking things up with it. He'd really taken time to get to know his new body in the last two weeks. His tail freaked him out at first, it ended in three small tendrils that could move independently, he'd learned to use them like a hand.

His feet were shaped like a birds, with one toe in the back with two others pointing forwards. They, he discovered, were most useful when he already had a grip on his enemy, but they were essentially pointless for actually grabbing an enemy at his size.

Naruto looked himself over one last time before slipping into a human form again, and finished his packing.

"Alright," Minato smiled taking Naruto by the shoulder, "This will be quick, in fact Sarutobi should be using it right about-"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"-now," Minato smiled as the world suddenly changed over to the Hokage's office. He leaned down a picked up the tri-pronged kunai that was at his feet.

"We're back!" Minato smiled.

"Just in time too," a bearded old man sighed, papers made giant stacks on the desk as Minato's eye began to twitch, "How do you manage to keep it all clean and done?"

"Trade...Secret, Sarutobi," Minato sniffed back tears.

"Well," the bearded old man began, "since it's time for you to be back, I'll run Naruto-kun over to the academy and you use that 'trade secret' of yours."

Sarutobi stood up and helped Naruto carry everything out of the office. Minato sighed as he held his hands together, making sure Sarutobi left before calling out his Jutsu, **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A couple days passed had Naruto smiling as he received a Hiate-ate from Iruka, who was smiling back, "Naruto," he said, "Tomorrow we'll have team assignments, come bright and early as usual alright?"

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei," Naruto smiled as he left, ignoring whispers from his classmates.

"He only made it because he's the Hokage's son," was usually from the boys, and he stopped listening to the girls when puberty had started. He left and Kiba whom had waited for him fell in step alongside.

"Ready for this Naruto?" He asked walking alongside him.

"Yeah," Naruto matched Kiba's smile.

"Anyway," Naruto said as his stomach growled, "Let's go get some ramen, I haven't had any for almost two weeks."

They soon found themselves in a small little ramen stand, Naruto eating his ramen quickly, and Kiba eating his just as fast.

"Who's team do you think you'll be on?" Kiba asked.

"Don't know," Naruto said, "Someone who's willing to train fair. I won't stand for it if I receive extra attention."

Kiba snorted, "That's you, Naruto. I'd be basking in the attention if I was you. Think of all the cool things you could learn."

"But not at the safety of my teammates," Naruto said, "It's unfair to train one and forget about the rest, that puts their safety on the line."

"Yeah," Kiba said thoughtfully, "You're right. I hadn't thought about that."

"Anyway," Naruto said as another bowl came up, "Let's eat, I've been deprived."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Iruka's voice droned one until, "-nd Uzumaki Naruto. Your sensei will be here shortly. Naruto noticed and leaned over, "What team am I on."

Kiba let out a laugh that sounded too much like a bark, "You're on my team, we're Team Eight, with Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto nodded, and patiently waited for his sensei.

Shortly, a woman with long black hair and red eyes poked her head in, "Team Eight, Training Ground Four please," with that she left.

Naruto soon found himself sitting with his new found team at Training Ground Four, "Alright, Team Eight, We are going to have a short introduction and then we will discuss the future. To begin, my name is Yuuhi Kurenai. My likes are my friends and my dislikes are people who think a good shinobi is always male. My hobby is researching Genjutsu and my dream is private."

The woman nodded to a pale eyed girl with short black hair, "M-my name i-is H-h-hyuuga Hinata. My l-likes are Fl-flower pressing and my d-dislikes are people who l-look down on others. M-my d-dream is to make the Hyuuga family b-better."

Kurenai nodded at Kiba, "My name is Inuzuka Kiba, my likes are Akamaru and Naruto," Kiba failed to notice the red tinge that crossed Hinata's cheeks, "My dislikes are people who don't like animals and my dream is to lead the Inuzuka clan to a better future."

Kurenai then nodded at Naruto, "My name is Namikaze Naruto, my likes are training and my dislikes are people who judge me by my father. My hobby is tending the shrine, and my dream is to protect my home."

"Excellent," Kurenai said as she motioned the team, "Meet here again tomorrow, and we will discuss your final test."

"Final?" Kiba barked out.

"The last test you took was see if you had the potential, this one is to see if you can actually be a ninja," Kurenai informed him.

Kiba nodded before loping off to his compound, Hinata bowed and headed to her own home.

"Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?" Kurenai answered.

"Hypothetically you have a power that is nearly impossible to keep hidden, how should you tell your teammates?" Naruto asked.

"And to what nature is this hypothetical bloodline?" Kurenai asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Hypothetically, it would be shapeshifting," Naruto answered.

"I'd be honest, but not be to forth coming," Kurenai stated, "They'll have to know at some point, but hide what can be hidden. This is all hypothetical of course."

Naruto nodded and bowed, "Thank you sensei. I will see you in the morning."

On his way to his compound, Naruto saw a mass of ninja outside the Hokage tower, "The Forbidden Scroll has been stolen," Minato's voice echoed, "I need it found. Move as quick as you can."

Naruto nodded, leaping out with the ninja. Soon he caught a glimpse of a single man leaping through the trees. Naruto stopped him with a fierce head butt. The man had white hair that was tied back with a bandana.

Naruto looked at him, "Mizuki-sensei?"


	5. Christmas Special

I Do Not Own Naruto

"Speaking"

"**Demons, Jutsu"**

A/N Sorry for the lateness, had a small issue I fixed with my computer yesterday.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto walked slowly through the Christmas party his father was holding. He full understood very well what his father's plan was, because the facts were this: Minato had invited nearly all of the council, and had Naruto hand deliver all of the invitations to council members who had daughters. Naruto himself was the Hokage's son, meaning he was also, despite his age, was the most eligible bachelor in Konoha.

That and Minato had hung Mistletoe under almost every single mantle in the house. Naruto's first introduction was when the Yamanaka family heir had glomped him before kissing him on the lips, stating simply he had walked under the mistletoe as he lay on the floor underneath her.

She found herself hugging several books a moment later.

That was the only time Naruto had found himself in that situation, using the Kawarimi Jutsu whenever he wanted to enter another room. First he set objects out that he could see, and when those started going missing he started using anyone he saw.

He gave out drinks, that was the job given to him by Minato, forcing him to mingle in the crowd.

"I hate you," he mumbled to himself, thinking of his father. It wasn't that he didn't want, it that none of the girls that he knew were really his type.

Naruto handed out a drink to a man smoking a cigarette, he had a black goatee, Asuma, the Sandaime's son.

"Hey," the man smiled, "Naruto, enjoying the night?"

"No," Naruto said crossly, "I feel like I'm an exhibit at a zoo."

Asuma laughed at the boy, "You know your father only wants to help you."

"I don't need help," Naruto said sternly, "I get there when I want."

Naruto stalked off, muttering to himself, after hitting Asuma lightly on the chest.

Naruto handed a drink to his father with a simple, "I hate you."

Naruto finished handing out drinks and sat outside on the balcony of his father's home, looking out over Konoha, he took out a smoke he swiped from Asuma, lighting it and coughing badly after his first drag, "You'd think this would be an easy habit to break," he muttered after putting it out, "I don't know how Asuma does it."

Naruto sat out there for a while, watching the stars as his father came out, a goofy smile on his flushed face, "I have a Christmas present for you!"

"If it's what I think it as, no," Naruto said turning around.

Minato held out a scroll, "Are you sure?"

"That wasn't what I thought it was," Naruto said as he snatched it from his father, opening the scroll in one motion, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu?"

"You'd enjoy it," Minato slurred as he stumbled back into the party.

Naruto sat cross legged as he scanned the scroll.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto looked up after what felt like minutes and saw the party was nearly over. A little disturbed Naruto slipped back into the house.

"A little absorbed?" Asuma asked with a smile, seeing the scroll.

"I guess, how long was I out there?" Naruto asked rubbing the cold from his hands.

"About four hours," Asuma said smiling as he walked off.

Naruto stood there slack jawed as he watched Asuma wandered off.

He felt somebody gently wrap him in a hug with a small kiss on his cheek. He turned to see a girl with her back to him, a long brown ponytail trailing down her back, "Merry Christmas," was all she said.

"Wait!" Naruto called, rooted to spot, watching her vanish outside, "I don't even know you're name."


	6. Chapter 6, Final Test

I Do Not Own Naruto

"Speaking"

"**Demons, Jutsu"**

A/N I was hard pressed to figure out a test for this one, and it took a long time to come up with one that focused on teamwork. I hope it doesn't bore you too bad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mizuki struggled to his feet, trying to smile at Naruto, "Hello, Naruto-kun," he said, "What are you doing out here?"

"I should ask you the same thing," Naruto said, eyeing the scroll on Mizuki's back, "Why do you have the Forbidden Scroll?"

"Too quick for your own good, Honorable Son," Mizuki pulled out two large windmill shuriken, "If I get you alive, there'll probably be a bonus for me."

Naruto leapt back as the first shuriken landed where his feet were, Naruto felt powerful instincts welling up, "Mizuki-sensei," he asked as his voice deepened, "how d**i**d **yo**u ge**t the Forbidden Scroll."**

Mizuki froze, hearing the change in Naruto's voice, but played it off as a Genjutsu, "Your form comes quite in handy, ANBU don't question the Honorable Son when he shows up, an advanced Henge was all I needed."

Naruto felt his body get longer, he tried to contain, he felt insulted that Mizuki would dare use his form, **"You are going in Mizuki," **he ground out as his body got longer, Mizuki taking an involuntary step back at the strange, disquieting sight he was seeing. It was like seeing that serpent he saw thirteen years ago.

"A simple Genjutsu won't affect me, Naruto-kun," Mizuki hissed as he brought out another shuriken, twirling it hard before slinging it at Naruto's form. Naruto felt a rage, none that he'd felt before, at Mizuki's comment. Naruto's body twisted at the middle, allowing passage for the blade to whip passed him leaving him unharmed.

Mizuki was now terrified, Naruto's form shifted to that of a dragon, his clothes seeming to melt into him. The form was not too dissimilar to the one he'd run from all those years ago. Naruto stood up to his full height, standing nearly three feet taller than Mizuki, and struck at Mizuki like a viper.

Mizuki leapt back as jaws snapped where he once stood, tearing off a small piece of his clothing. He didn't have time to stop though as Naruto came after him. He didn't last long as the young dragon coiled around in ways that he couldn't avoid; making it nearly impossible for him to dodge.

Naruto finally caught Mizuki, coiled around him like the serpent he resembled, **"And now we wait for my father, Mizuki-sensei," **Naruto ground out, he squeezed him a little tighter, **"Why don't I make his job a little easier, tell me who you work for."**

"He'll kill me if I tell you," Mizuki rasped out, having difficulty breathing.

"**What do you have to lose?" **Naruto whispered, **"Your life is forfeit anyway, as is your soul for such dishonorable actions."**

Mizuki struggled against Naruto as Naruto's tail pulled out Mizuki's hand, holding the fingers splayed, **"Every time you don't answer," **Naruto gagged at what he was going to say next, **"You lose a finger."**

"_**Thank you and curse you, Anko-chan," **_Naruto thought to himself. One of the Torture Division's experts had thought it would be good to, _instruct_, Naruto in interrogation.

"Yeah right, you spoiled brat," Mizuki said defiantly, "I don't think you have it in-AAAGGHHH!"

Naruto bit off one of Mizuki's fingers, spitting it out in front of him so Mizuki could see it, **"I don't see why Anko-chan likes blood so much, it tastes disgusting. You have nine more Mizuki-sensei, then we move to other parts of the body."**

Mizuki lasted, until seeing six fingers, and Naruto hadn't just had one hand, he took a mismatch from both hands, he finally gave in.

"All right brat," Mizuki said breathing heavily, blood dripping down Naruto's scales, "I'll tell you what I know."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minato had gone after Naruto, after witnessing the events through the crystal ball the Hokage office had for watching happenings.

He leapt through the forest as quick as he could, wanting to get there before anyone else. He didn't want Naruto's secret revealed just yet, though Ibiki would most certainly have to know now.

Minato came into the clearing, seeing Naruto sitting next to a passed out Mizuki, in human form again, six mismatched fingers lying next to them. Fearing the worst, Minato ran to Naruto, only to see that they were Mizuki's fingers.

"Dad," Naruto said quietly, "I don't like that part of the job."

Minato hugged Naruto, "I know, I hate that part of the job as well. Did he say anything?"

"You're not going to like it," Naruto said in his father's chest, "He was working for Orochimaru."

"Are you certain that's what he said?" Minato held Naruto out at arms length.

"Yes sir," Naruto nodded.

"All right," Minato looked around, summoning the ANBU with a small burst of his Chakra in a quick pattern, "Let's go get something to eat. Ramen, sounds good doesn't it?"

Naruto smiled as he left with his father, ANBU already there, taking care of Mizuki.

Soon they found themselves in small out of the way ramen shop, the kindly old man and his daughter giving them ramen on the house, seeing Naruto's down face.

When Minato offered to pay for it the old man said, "For our two best customers, we can do that once in a while, and besides it takes a lot to make Naruto-kun look down like that, Ayame, two more bowls for our two greatest customers!"

The old man's daughter smiled, bringing in two more bowels.

"Thanks, Teuchi," Minato thanked the old man.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled, leaving them alone.

"I'm sorry you had to do that, Naruto," Minato said quietly.

"I didn't have to," Naruto answered, "A part of me was angry, very angry, when he called my true form a Genjutsu. I made the choice when I could have just left him to ANBU."

"Naruto, I'm not going to lie, and say what you did was necessary," Minato spoke, "I'm not going to say you did the right thing, but I think you did the best thing."

"What did I do?" Naruto asked, looking down.

"You stopped a traitor from hurting our village, and found out who was behind it," Minato said with a small smile, "While it wasn't necessary for you to go that far, you did above and beyond the call of duty for a Ninja of your rank, and that is what a Ninja must always strive to do, and even if you did partly because you felt insulted, you also did it to punish a man who planned on hurting our precious village."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Dad," he then dug into his ramen, which soon turned into an eating contest with his father. They left a sizeable tip when they left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto blinked away sleep as he stood in front of his Sensei, "Now," Kurenai said, looking at all of them, "You task for your final test is to only try and touch me. You will be under a Genjutsu while you do, and you must figure out how to get out of it, I will be standing right here."

Kurenai's form shifted out as she took several hundred paces from the team. Everyone in the team found themselves in what appeared to be a large maze.

Naruto looked around, he was by himself. He tried on his own for a bit, but he got what felt like he was hopelessly lost.

"I need Kiba and Hinata," Naruto said to himself, almost instantly, he could here Kiba.

He started towards it, hoping to find his friend. He followed his instincts, and soon found Kiba, "Finally!" Kiba called out, "I was so lost here, I've been trying to find you for a while now."

"That's great, we need to find Hinata-chan," Naruto said, "We're still under Genjutsu, so we'll need her to break out of it."

The moved around, Kiba followed his nose trying to find Hinata. It took a lot longer, but they eventually found her.

Hinata looked at them, "W-h-here w-w-ere you? I w-was calli-ing for you guys."

Naruto shook his head, "Hinata-chan, we're in a Genjutsu, it probably didn't allow for it. Can you use your Byakugan?"

"H-hai," She closed her eyes, **"Byakugan!"**

"What do you see?" Kiba asked impatiently.

"It's s-strange," Hinata stuttered, "I-i-it lo-ooks like three l-layers."

"And there's three of us," Naruto thought out loud, "I can't see or hear worth crap, Kiba's nose is working great, and you have your Byakugan. What are we missing? Is there anything different you guys notice?"

"I-I c-can see what l-looks like a-a s-specific rout-te to f-follow," Hinata thought out loud.

"I can smell Kurenai-sensei all over this place," Kiba said after taking a few sniffs.

"Okay, lead on," Naruto told them, "Tell the other when something seems different."

Quietly the wound their way through the maze, they were about to make a turn when Kiba spoke, "Hey, Kurenai-sensei's scent is stronger this way."

"The maze l-ooks m-more cor-rect this w-way," Hinata pointed out.

Naruto thought for a moment, "Let's go with Kiba's route."

"H-hai," Hinata said, a little depressed.

"Come on," Naruto said with a smile, "Trust us!"

Hinata looked up, a more affirmative look on her face, blushing at how close Naruto was, "Hai!"

They followed Kiba's route, they came upon a gigantic room, "Well, shit," was all Naruto could say. The room had thousands of pathways, and according to both Hinata and Kiba, all ways looked and smelled exactly the same.

Akamaru barked on Kiba's head, looking around sniffing at the air.

Naruto looked at his feet seeing a small inscription, "This is where the journey begins?" He read aloud. He thought back on all the metaphoric learning he had. There were thousands of doors. Thousands of passages. Thousands of choices. It was just like-

Then he chuckled before it erupted into full on laughter.

"What's are you going on about, Naruto," Kiba said, a little disturbed.

"N-n-naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto waved a hand in front of him, stopping at a certain point, as if he touched something, "She's right here."

Hinata and Kiba mimicked the motion, putting their hands in the same spot he had, and the Genjutsu dissolved, they found themselves holding Kurenai's outstretched hand.

"You all pass," she said, "The object of this Genjutsu was to see how well you could work together. If you didn't work together, you would never have gotten out, I wouldn't have allowed it, I made it picking on what each person had unique about them. Hinata, you are good with the Byakugan, so I made it weaker at some points to allow you to see through part of it. Kiba, I left a phantasm of my scent to allow you to trace it. Naruto, ever the religious one, understood the meaning of the inscription at the end. Welcome to Team Eight."

The new Team Eight nodded their heads, "Your new journey as a Ninja begins here, meet me first thing in the morning in Training Ground Eight."

Kurenai left, leaving the new members of Team Eight together.

"So," Naruto said scratching his, "You guys want to go a get some ramen?"

Kiba and Hinata smiled while Akamaru gave a appreciative yip, "Ramen it is then!"

Team Eight spent the rest of the day enjoying each other company, chatting away pleasantly. It was hard to get Hinata to talk at first, but she opened up soon, enjoying the companionship it brought. Naruto and Kiba still couldn't figure out how to stop her from blushing, though.

Naruto noted that she seemed really sad when she had to go home.

When Kiba was out of sight Naruto hightailed it over to Hinata, meeting her about a block before she got home.

"Why are you sad, Hinata-chan," Naruto asked.

"N-n-nothing," Hinata said, looking at her feet.

"Hm, not my business I guess," Naruto said with a small smile, he kept on, "Oh, well," Naruto smiled at her, a deep blush forming on her cheeks, "When you feel down, just do what I do and pray to Amaterasu."

Hinata looked at him questioningly, "I always find it relaxing talking to her," Naruto said as he looked into the setting sun, closing his eyes, "Remember, she's not just light, the sun, she's also hope."

Naruto walked away leaving a very confused Hinata, quietly she walked into her home and to her room, and looked at the setting sun, feeling the heat on her face she closed her eyes. Feeling the comforting warmth on her face, she understood what Naruto meant as she offered up a small prayer.


End file.
